Love Game
by SakakiHaruna12
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a sceptic in romance, whose life was driven upside down when her fortune was told. In her card it showed a boy in the beach and a picture of Perseus, the Greek hero but she won't date a mythological person, right? But why did she meet a boy at the beach? A boy whose whole name is Perseus? Maybe the fortune teller was actually telling the truth. AU! Percabeth!


I always figured I'd be one of those people who would never find that special someone to spend the rest of their lives with, big deal. I wasn't even interested in romance in the first place. But, it's really amazing on how your world spiralling out of control can change all that. Turns out, I may have found that person after all. Sure, I was known to be a sceptic when it comes to love. In which my friends doesn't approve at all, well, except for Thalia. Now, back to what I was saying that I actually found the right partner. It all began with a stupid idea from my friend, Silena. If my love life became such a wreck, I swear I will never visit a carnival again. But alas, a carnival actually pushed me in the life I'm living in right now. Back to my story; let me tell you the story of how I found the right partner, it all began with a festival...

xXxXxXxXx

It was horrible. My brows furrowed as I walk through the crowd. Its 9:00 in the evening and my friends are still not here. Summer festivals are such a pain, of all the places to celebrate, why go to a carnival? Don't get me wrong; I love summer festivals, it's just that celebrating it in a place like this isn't my idea of enjoying the eve at all. I mean, how will enjoy it when you are squirming through the crowd, their bodies crushing against yours at every movement you make. Hearing ear-piercing screams, barkers, shots and dings of people trying their luck at various booths isn't cool at all. And what could get even worse with the smell of the place! The smells of all the different foods mixing together, the manure smells and the public bathrooms that are visited by too many people to keep them clean.

If I dislike going to such place, then why I am here, you ask? Well, if I can simply say no to my friends I wouldn't be there in the first place. Apparently, it's my friend, Silena Beauregard's birthday. Since I missed a night out on her birthday last year, I felt that it's just fair for me to join the party this year. When I was informed that we are going to a carnival, I wanted to protest, but then all of my friends ganged up on me and I was forced to throw myself into this mess I'm in.

Now here I am in the middle of the carnival. I wasn't wearing anything special, really. Just a plain white t-shirt and jeans with a sling bag hanging on my shoulder. I was snapped back to reality when I bumped into something and saw a can of Coke fell on the floor, with its contents soaking a portion of my gray Chucks.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" an old pudgy man in white tanks and beach shorts yelled at me. His face was beet red in anger as his hands were balled into fists on his side.

"I'm sorry, sir" was all I managed to say. But unfortunately, the man doesn't seem to accept my sincere apology.

"I ain't getting any of your shit! Go and buy me a new one!" Oh, the nerves of this man! I was actually willing to get him a new can if he wants, but he can at least afford some manners first if he demands something from me.

Before I could retort something unpleasant, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly spun my head around to see who it was. It was no other than my best friend, Thalia Grace.

"Why don't you get your fat ass over the next booth and buy yourself a soda, you wench. The person apologized already" she said coolly, though it was evident that she was annoyed at the guy. Sometimes I wonder how Thalia can act so cool even though she's pissed off. It was rare for me to hear her actually scream at someone out of anger.

"What did you say?" the man roared. My, we are actually starting to make a scene here, don't we? I wanted to walk out already before something even worse happens. For me, it wasn't really smart to start a heated fight all because of a spilled Coke, but Thalia wasn't giving in to the man's threatening words.

"Are you fucking deaf? Or just plain stupid that you can't understand what I just said" she said, her electric blue eyes darted at the man as she took a bite from her cotton candy. I wasn't kidding if I say that the man was actually paralyzed under her stare. Thalia's electric blue eyes are stunning; it can either be in a good way or a bad way. Many boys at school are actually falling for Thalia's bewitching good looks. Why? Let's put the fact that her mother is a very beautiful model and Thalia is undeniably her daughter because they both look alike in any angle you look at, except that Thalia is prettier because of her eyes. In the bad side, her stare can be the scariest. So far no one else is unaffected by her glare, even I am uneasy when she throws that at me.

"WHAT?!" With that, Thalia threw her barely finished cotton candy at the man's face before grabbing my wrist and dashed through the crowd. As we run away, I can still hear the furious screams of the man and numerous gasps of other people. Thalia and I halted behind the booth that sells Chinese food. We took a deep breath before Thalia burst out laughing

"You should've seen his face! It was hilarious!" she hugged her stomach, as she tries to bring in some air. I laughed as well, but not as loud as hers though.

"That was actually fun, even though it was just so inappropriate for you to throw cotton candy on his face"

"Aw, come on! He deserved it! Loosen up!" she said, with her usual grin plastered on her face. I studied her for awhile. As usual she wore her black biker jacket over her blue tanks, fingerless black gloves, ragged jeans and biker boots. Her short hair was still as black as night, her skin was pale as ever and her blue eyes looks like it was glowing, probably because it was the brightest thing that you can find in Thalia's get-up.

"Whatever, Thals. Now, since you are here, did you happen to see the others?" I asked and Thalia pointed at her right.

"They are sitting on the picnic table just in front of the fried rice booth not far from here" she replied and placed a hand on her belly.

"What?" I raised a brow at her when her face fell down.

"All that running and laughing made me hungry, let's go. Silena's probably tired of waiting for us" And we headed to our destination. As soon as we got there, I caught a glimpse of my small band of friends. There was Katie Gardner, Silena Beauregard, and Bianca Di Angelo. Katie was in her casual clothing; green t-shirt with a beige jacket that has intricate floral designs on it, knee-length jeans, red running shoes and a pink sling bag on her shoulder. I must say, I really like the way on how her wavy auburn hair that was tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon compliments with her moss green eyes. She's simple, yet she was beautiful. Katie is a junior in our school, just like me.

"Hey, Annabeth's here!" Katie waved and I waved back. Bianca sheepishly smiled at me. She was a sophomore. One thing you can really adore about Bianca is her calm composure. She was proper, finesse, quiet and simple. But she and Thalia both have the same fashion sense: wear black clothing. Bianca was wearing a simple black sleeveless dress with ruffles on the sleeve part; she carries a small hand bag and was wearing brown sandals. Her curly black hair was flowing over her shoulders.

"Well it's about time!" Silena's frown deepened and Annabeth took a seat beside Katie while Thalia carried on and bought a bowl of food from the stall.

"Thalia and I had a little trouble earlier..." Annabeth reasoned and Silena turned her face away. She was no doubt, a beautiful teenager. She was a senior along with Thalia in their school. Silena is provocative when it comes to clothing, just like how her get-up is right now; purple short shorts, loose white blouse with a rather long chain of gold hanging on her neck, five or six gold bracelets on her wrist, gold earrings, red stilettos, a thick layer of make-up on her face, strong scent of perfume and a Prada shades covering her eyes.

"Right, if you two are together trouble always follows" Silena muttered as she looks at her nail polished fingernails. Thalia took a seat beside Bianca and pushed her food into her mouth.

"Well, at least we don't wear shades in the middle of the night" Thalia said, with her mouth full of food. Katie reached out a napkin to Thalia, in which Thalia took gratefully

"How many times do I have to tell you Thals? It's for the style"

"Yeah right, it's as if it would make you look better" Thalia snorted as she attacked her rice bowl. Even though Silena's eyes are covered, I can still tell that she just rolled her eyes at Thalia. These two can bicker at such small things, but they still have this bond despite their differences. I guess the same can be said between me and Thalia. I might think some of her actions aren't that smart and practical, whilst she thinks that I'm too uptight and sceptic in many things.

"The moment Thalia finishes her food, we could go to Madame Hecate" Silena said, raising her shades on her head. Her soft blue eyes are darting at me and she was wearing that sweet smile of hers. In that instance, I know she was planning something. And it won't be good.

"Why should we visit the fortune teller?" I asked

"Well, Silena said that it's about time you should spice up your life, Annabeth. I don't even know why all of us are even involved in this" Katie said her eyes were filled with wonder. Thalia doesn't seem to care at all, since she was busy with her food and Bianca discreetly rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Spice up my life? But I'm happy and contented with it!" I protested

"Dear, a life without romance is never going to be happy" Silena stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact way. Thalia choked in her food, and Bianca patted her back.

"What the hell, Silena? I'm perfectly happy even without romance!" Thalia interjected as she set aside her empty bowl.

"Thalia's right, Silena. I can actually see where this is going" I said

"Guys! It's my birthday! Can't you just give it a shot? For me?" she pleaded and all of us sighed in defeat. By the gods, Silena really likes to use her birthday in getting what she wants, doesn't she? So we headed to Madame Hecate's tent. She was actually famous in these parts, it was said she was good in fortune telling and her almost all of her fortune telling actually come true. People usually go here and ask for who their soul mates are and they end up with a name.

"Are you sure about this?" I gulped as Silena pushed me forward into the tent.

"Yes! I am sure of it! Now go inside!" she seethed and so I went in. I saw a round table with sets of chairs surrounding it. The table had a violet cloth on it and just above the table you can see different kinds of seashells and other charms. The tent has this yellow light as the source of light in the room and sitting in the middle of the chairs was a woman whose face was covered with a black cowl and black robes. Purple eyes darted at me. I froze.

"Welcome! Do you wish to know your luck? Your future, perhaps? Or maybe the love of your life?" she said as she removed the piece of cloth covering the lower part of her face. She's pretty, not the kind of fortune teller I was expecting. I was expecting to see someone who's old and, well, you get the picture.

"We are here to know who our soul mates our" Silena answered for me since I was dazed and wasn't even paying attention at all. I can hear Thalia groan from behind me, well, at least someone shares my pain.

"I cannot give a name for all of you, but clues I can. If there is a possibility I might read a name, it might only be for one person only" she said but we all nodded nonetheless.

We all sat down on the chairs. The fortune teller began spreading cards on the table. She chanted words I can't understand and then she stopped. Then she told us to get 3 cards from the table. I was starting think this is just a sick joke and all.

"You" she pointed at me and I felt all the eyes of my friends were glued to me. For some unknown reason, I was nervous. I know that this is nothing but a waste of time and money, but why am I feeling different? It's as if I was anticipating to learn who my soul mate is.

"The cards you took will be clues as to who your soul mates might be. And I found a name! It's for you, young lady" she declared and my heart jumped.

"Me?" I managed to say

"Yes, now all of you, please turned your cards to see the clues"

There were gasps in the room; I was so dazed that I forgot to turn my cards. So as soon as I tuned my card, there were three things I saw: a picture of the sea with its usual colour of sea green, a boy sitting by the beach, and a picture of a Greek hero; if I can recognize it correctly, it seems like it's the Greek hero Perseus. But seriously? My soul mate is a man that came from a myth?

"Okayy..." I said

"Remember this name, Ms. Chase" the fortune teller said

"Wait- how did you know my-"

"Remember the name Percy Jackson, your soul mate" she said and my eyes widened. I can feel that there is this unknown force that keeps on tugging at my chest once I heard his name. Percy Jackson... It's stupid and illogical in many ways I can think of, but are you really the one who will I spend the rest of my life with?


End file.
